


Crashed Confessions

by Complete_Otakuness



Series: Dr. STONE Mermaid AU [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Sirens, F/M, Mermaid!Senku, he's a tough character for me to write, romance isn't senku's forte, taiju is most definitely ooc, taiju is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Complete_Otakuness/pseuds/Complete_Otakuness
Summary: Taiju wants to confess to his crush but he's too nervous! Luckily, Senku is here to help him... probably...
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Ogawa Yuzuriha & Ooki Taiju, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Series: Dr. STONE Mermaid AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Crashed Confessions

Taiju’s heart was pounding. He had put the note in Yuzuriha’s locker and was waiting for her on the sidewalk that lined the ocean. He wanted to make sure he didn’t keep her waiting so as soon as class was over, he was out the door and running to their meeting spot. Now he was anxiously shifting his weight and trying to calm his beating heart as he waited for his crush to arrive.

Five years of working up his courage was finally going to be put to use in this confession. Taiju really hoped that Yuzuriha would accept his feelings and be willing to start a real relationship rather than be stuck in an endless loop of heart-eyes and red blushes. But he also knew that since Yuzuriha was very kindhearted and pretty, she probably had better people to crush on than him. Taiju just didn’t want their friendship to be ruined as a result of this.

Just as Taiju began doubting his courage, Yuzuriha tapped him on the shoulder from behind and asked sweetly, “Sorry Taiju-kun, were you waiting long? I tried to get here as fast as I could.”

“N-no! It’s alright Yuzuriha! I just got here really early! I’m sorry if I made you worry! Should I have walked you here instead? I should’ve been more considerate.” Taiju waved his hands hastily in front of his face, stumbling over his words and shaking his head so fast that he missed the beginnings of a light blush on Yuzuriha’s face.

“A-anyway, what did you want to meet with me about?”

“O-oh! Um, would you like to go down to the b-beach first? It’s k-kinda hot out,” Taiju stuttered out his sentence, worried that he might end up taking too much of Yuzuriha’s time.

Her face lit up, however as she replied with “Sure! I would love to. But I don’t exactly see a beach around here.”

“Uh, over there.” Taiju pointed a finger toward the huge clusters of rocks that met the sea next to the sidewalk. “It’s pretty hidden, but I found it one day when I was looking for crabs. Sometimes there’re little doodles there, so I think maybe other people go there too. It’s probably a good place to talk.” Taiju looked hopefully at Yuzuriha. 

She sent a small smile his way and nodded, “Lead the way.” So he did. Taiju stepped on top of the nearest rock and pulled Yuzuriha up with him. She uttered a small “Thank you” and they began making their way across the boulders until Taiju helped Yuzuriha down onto the small sandy pocket beach. 

As they stood in silence for a moment, Taiju decided it was time. Time to confess his love and hopefully not be rejected. 

“S-so, Yuzuriha, th-the thing I wanted to t-tell you was…” His words caught in his throat as she turned to him with a curious expression on her face. She was breathtaking, with her long soft brown hair softly waving in the salty ocean breeze and quietly framing her face; it all being outlined by the sun that was slowly lowering to touch the water. 

“Yes?” She inquired, an encouraging smile on her face.

Taiju swallowed heavily, realising he was losing confidence, and continued to stutter out an “I-I… I…” before being abruptly cut-off by an unknown voice.

“Geez, would you two just kiss already and get it over with? This is becoming the most monotonous, slow-paced romcom of the century. Quite frankly, it’s painful to watch. I mean, it’s ten billion percent obvious she’ll return your feelings!” Both Taiju and Yuzuriha spun around to see the bored face of a… mermaid? merman? propped up on a rock that protruded from the tides. Taiju’s poor oaf brain felt like it was going to explode. So he did the only thing he was sure he could do properly. He yelled.

“Aaaaggghhh! How long have you been here!? D-did you hear that?!”

The merman’s deadpan expression morphed into an amused smirk and he responded, “Don’t worry, I only tuned in for half of it. Romances aren’t really my thing.” Both Yuzuriha and Taiju’s faces turned bright red as they stole quick glances at each other and then at the anomaly in front of them. “Name’s Senku by the way.”

“I’m Taiju, nice to meet you!” Taiju, having gotten over his previous surprise fairly quickly, gave Senku a friendly smile.

“A-and I’m Yuzuriha.” She still seemed pretty shocked by the situation, having more brain cells than Taiju and able to comprehend the weight of the sight in front of them, but also gave him a small smile.

“You two seem to be taking your little crashed confession in stride here.” Senku lifted himself out of the water to properly sit on his boulder as the two humans stood numbly, watching his movements carefully. He looked over to Yuzuriha and asked, “So, do you return his feelings or not?”

Yuzuriha blushed, looking away before meeting Taiju’s eyes. She gave an embarrassed smile and said, “Yes, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is how Taiju and Yuzu meet Senku before "Unspoken Words". I feel like the pacing is off, but Senku isn't the type to beat around the bush so what can ya do?


End file.
